Never Beyond A Fairytail
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō fic. Yumiko Cristina Ichinose is a descendant to the pure blood Mage, Carl Cristbarth. Sōshirō Anehara, is the descendant of the Magician Kenjirō Anehara. After they sealed away Digitalis Flammalacia, they promise a marriage bond between the family lines.


**Summary:** Yumiko Cristina Ichinose is a descendant to the pure blood Mage, Carl Cristbarth. Sōshirō Anehara, is the descendant of the Magician Kenjirō Anehara. After they sealed away Digitalis Flammalacia, they promise a marriage bond between the family lines.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō all rights go to Hiroshi Sakurazaka. Except the Plunny who gave me the idea to do this.

**Author's Note:** This is the only Gendai Mahou Fan fiction I've seen here. So if any one reads this FF I recomend the show. I liked it very much. This is a Paring of my two favorite Characters.

**Pairing:** _Yumiko/Soshiro_

* * *

**Chapter** 1: The Black Cat

_Friday December_ 22, 2006

A white haired girl of ten came charging down the cold winter streets. Yumiko Cristina Ichinose was her name. With her Kerykeion she fleed Anehara Cross School of Magic ignoring the calls of her mother not to. She refused how could they do this and expect her to just roll over? "Its not fair!" The Anehara School was suppose to be her sanctuary, away from the lowly people where she could grow in her magic as she was born to do. But now. She stopped running and fell to her kness, she whimpered her purple eyes where hazy with tears.

Her small hand clutched Kerykeion, she glanced at it. It belonged to her Great-Grandfather the one she excepted to support her from the afterlife. The one who'd understand her the greatest. The one who made her proud of her odd hair and eyes. The one who gave her purpous, and the courage to choose her own fate. But that was then, now it was a symbol of the man that solded her freedom, once she got a clear glimps of it threw a crack doorframe.

She chucked it to the side of her, stood up and kept running. She ignored the surounging people and kept her eyes forward. She hadnt a clue where she'd go, but she knew she wasnt going back there.

* * *

"God. Where'd that troublesome girl go?" Soichiro muttered. His he adorened his hoody when he went searching for her. Still wondering why he even cared, she seemed so spoiled and bratty. He clicked his tongue as he continued to scour the streets for her. "'Cause really how hard is it to find a Silver haired girl in the city?"

Two women, with one one having purple dyed hair in a elabrate ponytail and the other having dyed green and blue in her hair passed him. He blanched. 'Mabye...' He thought. 'I should keep my thoughs less external.' Watching them walk away he ran his hand threw his hair, give a fusrtated sigh. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." As he continued on he felt something bump against his leg. Loking down he spotted the culprit. 'Oh it's just a cat.' He kept walking ignoring it.

"Nyaahh! Nyahhh!" It meowed gripping on his pant leg. "Hey dont do that!" He said picking up. It purred in his grasp. "Your a bit bothersome yourself aren't you?" The cat wigged out his hands. And stood in front of him. It pointing with its body in a specific direction, swing is tail signalling him to follow. 'I'm going to follow a cat? Ugh! Okay question your sanity later follow the feline.'

He chased after the cat down about two city blocks where on the ground he saw Yumiko's staff. "That's that Cosplay stick she always carries. Wonder if its even hers... who else could it belong to?" He concluded picking it up he looked at the design it was old with mulitply white, red eyed snakes. "Nyaah~!" He looked to at the cat. "You know where she is." He didnt asked he stated. "Nyaa." The cat took off, he followed directly behind it.

He took a moment then to question his sanity and mental health. 'I'm following a cat that is leading me to a batty silver haired girl who ran from my house and is suppose to be my fiancée? Okay its offical I am never eating my sisters wierd 'foods' again I'll make my own from now on. God knows what side effects it'll leave!' He groaned, his hand gripped Kerykeion, bringing back his focus.

He stared fiercely ahead. 'Right. Time on task I have to find the pipsqueak before anything else!'

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's the first chapter. Let me know if you like it or if you want me to continue. R & R.


End file.
